1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus, a method of manufacturing a light emitting apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is proposed a light emitting apparatus where devices (hereinafter, referred to a unit device) constructed by interposing a light emitting layer made of a light emitting material such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescent) material between first and second electrodes are arrayed on a substrate. In such a light emitting apparatus, since light emitted from the light emitting layer has a wide spectrum peak width and low intensity, there is a problem in that it is difficult to secure sufficient color reproducibility in a case where the light emitting apparatus is used as a display apparatus.
In order to solve the problem, for example, In WO2001039554, disclosed is a construction where resonator structures for resonating the light emitted from the light emitting layer are formed on the unit devices. In the construction, light reflecting layers (dielectric mirrors) are disposed between a first electrode which is disposed on a substrate to faces the light emitting layer and has a light transmitting property and the substrate. The light emitted from the light emitting layer reciprocally moves between the light reflecting layer and a second electrode which are disposed to face each other with the light emitting layer interposed therebetween. Light having a resonance frequency corresponding to an optical distance between the light emitting layer and the second electrode is selectively amplified and output toward an observation side. Therefore, light having a narrow spectrum peak width and high intensity can be used to display an image. As a result, the color reproducibility of a display apparatus can be improved. In addition, by adjusting each optical distance between the light emitting layer and the second electrode for each unit device, light having wavelengths corresponding to a plurality of colors (for example, red, green, and blue) can be obtained.
As an another example of a light emitting apparatus where the resonator structures are formed in the unit devices, proposed is a light emitting apparatus where first electrodes having three different thicknesses corresponding to the colors RGB (red, green, and blue) are formed between the light emitting layer and the second electrode. In general, in such a light emitting apparatus, films for the first electrodes are formed sequentially in the descending order from the thickest film. Until predetermined thicknesses of films are formed on the RGB, a patterning process repeats, so that the first electrodes are formed.
In a case where the first electrodes having predetermined thicknesses corresponding to the RGB is formed by repeating the patterning process, it is determined based on the thicknesses of the required first electrodes whether or not the films formed on the unit devices are to be removed by using an etching process. When first electrodes included in unit devices having a large thickness are patterned, contact holes constituting unit devices including first electrode having a small thickness are exposed to an etchant, so that there may be deterioration in electric characteristics of the light emitting apparatus.